


Happily Ever After

by PrettyDeadBoy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mute!Link, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Prince Sidon is still supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyDeadBoy/pseuds/PrettyDeadBoy
Summary: After defeating Calamity Ganon, Link needed some time off duty, to sort things out in his mind. After a year, and a lot of sorting out, Link never could close off one chapter in his life.He decides to change his days of freedom, by traveling to the man that blesses his dreams; Prince Sidon.





	Happily Ever After

It has been a year since the princess; Princess Zelda, and her appointed knight Link, with the help of the Four Champions, had defeated Calamity Ganon. Hyrule Castle was completely destroyed because of the Calamity, and now, the Hylians were teaming up and working together to rebuild Hyrule.  
The Princess had dismissed Link, the Hylian Champion, for a while. Link needed some time off duty, to sort out his mind and thoughts. In his adventures, he had bought an abandoned house on the edge of Hateno Village. Link had decorated the house with the weapons once wielded by the four Champions, he had received after the retake of the four Divine Beasts, and Link now enjoyed his home.  
But, the Hylian Champion was unable to get something out of his mind.  
Or someone…  
The quiet Hylian laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his house and sighed. Why was he having these thoughts about him?  
Him… The 10ft something guy that blessed Link’s dreams every night with his presence, also didn’t want to leave Link’s mind on the day. Every day, Link daydreamed about this guy, unable to focus, and stared into the nature of Hyrule, while sitting on the edge of the small mountain he lived on. Seeing the sun set, Link couldn’t help but feel… slightly saddened. He never voiced his thoughts or feelings, even after defeating Calamity Ganon, and freeing Hyrule from it’s gasp. The small, blonde guy, now looking a bit more mature than a year back, when he had awakened from his 100 year sleep, stood up, and was ready to go to bed. However, the guy paused when he saw the weapon of one of the Champions; Mipha. The small Champion, the Zora princess, daughter of King Dorephan… and sister of Prince Sidon… the guy that wouldn’t leave Link’s mind. His mind got filled with the positive image of the Zora prince, and it made Link’s cheeks burn slightly. Was he blushing?  
Shaking his head slightly after closing his blue eyes, Link brushed the blush off, and went to bed. But, like most nights, Link’s dreams were filled with the monsters he had to fight, but there always was Sidon there. Either congratulating him, cheering him on, or… Or dead.  
The dreams, or better said nightmares, where Sidon was dead made Link wake up violently, sweating and panting as if he had ran all across the Hylian field. Sitting in his bed, straight up, Link ran his hands through his half long, rather messy hair.  
He hadn’t cut his hair in a year, so it naturally had grown a bit. He usually had his hair in a tail, just because that’s a bit more convenient than loose hair. All of the outfits he had gathered in the last year were sorted in his small closet, but he usually wore his royal blue tunic. He had gotten that piece from the King of Hyrule himself, 100 years back. After his resurrection, Link had received that tunic once more, yet, he couldn’t remember that time. Link still felt incomplete, with quite some memories missing. He was alone.  
Prince Sidon… Link never talked about him, not that Link talked in general. What Sidon and he shared was special. Link had known Prince Sidon’s sister ever since he was four. He never had any closure on the fact Princess Mipha had passed away. And… he never had forgiven himself.  
It was still dark outside, but Link still decided to get dressed for the day. He put his iconic clothing and grabbed Mipha’s weapon; the Lightscale Trident, before leaving the house. Bolson, who started the small fire under the cooking pot next to Link’s house, was surprised to see Link so early. “Oh, you’re going somewhere?” He asked, standing up with his usual flair, and was used to the quiet boy, who never answered. “Take care, okay.” He said, and winked, before sitting down next to the fire, and enjoying the sunrise. Link simply had nod his head to Bolson, and went off.  
He didn’t have his trusty horse with him, Epona, so he went by foot for now. Link had taken the Master Sword with him, as well as Mipha’s weapon, which already was on his back. He wouldn’t fight with it, scared it would break, so he had it on his back where it wouldn’t be in the way. Looking back one last time at his house, at the village, Link took off. Off to the place where his mind was multiple times a day; Zora’s Domain.  
Jogging past the Ginner and Midla woods, and past Camphor pond, Link watched the Peak of Awakening in the distance, and hummed, continuing his way to Fort Hateno. Once exited Fort Hateno, Link noticed the broken Guardians all over the big Blatchery Plain. Automatically, he had reached for his Sword, yet, after glaring over the broken Guardians, Link noticed none were actually working, and wouldn’t attack him. Sighing, he released his grip on the Master Sword, and continued his way over the path that lead around Ash Swamp. He would make a left turn, making his way to the Dueling Peaks Stable, to pick up Epona. After Tasseren, the stable owner, got Epona out, Link greeted her by gently tapping her back, and stroking the manes of the majestic horse. After mounting his trusty steed, Link proceed his way. While on her back, Link ate an apple as breakfast, as well as a banana.  
Feeling more energized, Link let Epona walk over the Kakariko Bridge, and past the Pillars of Levia, right into Kakariko Village. He wouldn’t stop there, as Link was simply passing through. He had a clear vision; He had to make it as quick as he could to Zora’s Domain. Once exited Kakariko Village, Link and Epona stood on the highest point of the Sahasra slope, which gazed upon the ruins of the Royal Castle. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, Link took a few breaths, taking in the fresh mountain air, before letting Epona sprint down the slope, of course keeping a good eye on where the path was, as Sahasra Slope was a big, open mountain field. Once the once single path turned into a three-way, Link took the path to the right, and continued his way to the Wetland Stable, where he would take a break. Epona had been walking for a rather long time, and Link knew that at the path to Zora’s Domain was unable to reach with Epona, so he let Epona in Lawdon’s care, the stable owner. Lawdon gladly rented a bed for Link, so he could nap for a bit.  
Laying in the bed, Link looked up to the ceiling again, and sighed. What if Sidon wasn’t even there anymore? Or worse: What if Sidon had forgotten about him? Link sighed, and closed his eyes at these thoughts. The Zora Prince, with his beautiful red skin, and white belly, smiled to Link ever so friendly, even in his dreams. The small crown on top of Prince Sidon’s head, with the blue feather, shone brightly as always, just like the other royal accessoires around Sidon’s neck, wrists, shoulders and ankles. Even Sidon’s fins were Royal; The flap over his bum, covering his hips as well, his fins on his arms, and the fins at his shoulders had a nicely blue and yellow colored ruffle, or that’s how Link imagined these ruffles were called.  
In his sleep, Link smiled slightly, before waking up, a few hours after noon. He had slept rather deeper than he should have, but being well rested, Link stood up, and stretched, before gathering the stuff he had placed next to the bed. Saying bye to Epona for now, and giving her his last apple, Link took off by foot, making his way to the Inogo bridge. The further Link walked, the more energized he seemed to be.  
Once at the bridge, Link couldn’t help but smile; the royal blue bridge and it’s beautiful pillars greeted him as if they had feelings themselves. Link couldn’t help but smile as he ran over the bridge. Feeling the cold wind in his hair, Link shivered slightly, but it was a nice shiver. After crossing the bridge, Link looked at the bridge one more time, remembering Sidon had greeted Link there for the first time. Keeping that memory in mind, Link made his way through the mountain and forest terrain. Making sharp turns, and even evading some enemy Moblins, Link kept following the iconic blue lanterns that led the way to the Domain. The tingling sense that Link might meet Sidon any time now went through his body, despite it being late in the evening already. Why did Zora’s Domain have to be so far away? Link didn’t spend a second thinking about that question, as he was on his way again, running up the mountain, and gasping silently at the beautiful blue rocks around Zora’s Domain. At Luto’s Crossing, Link couldn’t help but have a break down moment. He was only slightly past half of the path that led directly to Zora’s domain. After passing Ruto Mountain, panting and almost passing out due to exhaustion, Link finally saw a piece of Zora’s Domain. This gave him the energy to continue, and calmly walked off the mountain, off to the Great Zora Bridge.  
Seeing Kiltons little air-balloon styled shop let Link know it was well past midnight, and most Zora would be sleeping already. Quietly, Link walked the bridge to the home of Sidon. Being greeted by the arch’s, Link began to ran over the bridge, until he was stopped by two knights, guarding this entrance of the Domain. When they saw who it was, one of them escorted Link furter into the Domain, but at the statue of Mipha was the so familiar figure of the person Link kame to see. It was deep in the night, but Prince Sidon was wide awake, staring at the statue of his sister. With his feet in the small pond around the statue, and sitting on the edge of the pond, Sidon seemed to be sighing.  
Quickly, the Zora turned around, only to see the Hylian he had been wanting to see.  
“Link!” He said, surprised, obviously muttering to himself, or rather to the statue of his older sister. The Zora Prince stood up, still twice as big as Link, of course, and took the small Hylian’s hands. “Is it really you?” Link looked into the prince his eyes, before closing his own, and nodded. Yes. It really was him.  
The two of them had finally reunited.


End file.
